


元旦特供

by annzhumengjie



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:26:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annzhumengjie/pseuds/annzhumengjie





	元旦特供

时间回到圣诞节那天。  
12月25日  
“啊，master真的好忙，好几天都没见了。”兰陵王独自一人待在房间里。  
“还是出去逛逛吧，快生锈了。”  
“妈妈好忙啊。”杰克“驯鹿先生忙的快翻白眼了。”贞德Lily“master忙的连给我们读故事的时间都没有了。”童谣。  
“杰克，lily，童谣，你们看到master了吗？”  
“是兰先生！”三个孩子一下子挤到跟前。  
“兰先生也在找妈妈吗？”杰克  
“是啊。”  
“驯鹿先生现在和圣诞大姐姐一起呢。”lily  
“啊。”无限池。。。。。。  
“兰先生，我们一起给master准备礼物吧。”童谣  
“嗯好啊。”给master的礼物啊  
三个孩子和兰陵王开始讨论起来  
“有了。”Lily  
“是什么？”  
“让兰先生也做一天圣诞老人好了。”Lily  
“诶？！”让我来做？  
“兰先生，我这里有前年吉尔给我剩下的药水，应该还能喝。”  
“哈啊？不，不用了吧。”  
“嘿嘿，3,2,1！”lily  
“呜。”喝下了。  
过了一会儿，地上出现了一只兰陵王Lily。  
“呜。”怎么了？  
“兰先生，还好吗？”lily  
“这是？”看着自己变小的手，兰陵王Lily一脸懵逼。  
“兰陵王先生这是圣诞老人服。”Lily  
看着自己这样，只能找个房间换上，然后。。。。。。  
果然，我今天不应该走出房门。坐在礼盒里，兰陵王觉得自己今天真的是。。。。。。  
然后“噗，让我来看看。”是立香！  
“master！圣诞快乐！”  
“长恭？是你啊？！”  
“嗯，是我。master。”  
“来，我抱你出来。”  
“诶？！⊙ω⊙”master?  
“mua！”  
“master！Mua！”master,喜欢！  
“master。”“嗯？”  
“我们真的好几天没这样待在一起了。”  
“咳。。。。。。”  
“立香，我要。”好不容易见到，一定要吃个够。  
“啥？”  
“嗯，我要！”不管啦！  
看着还在犹豫的立香，兰陵王Lily上去就是一亲。  
“呜，哈。”这身体变小了，好容易。。。。。。  
不过，看了一眼立香，似乎已经硬了。  
恍惚间，身上一凉，小披肩已经被解开，露出白玉似的身体。两颗粉珠暴露在空气中，立了起来。  
“小家伙，这么快。。。。。。”  
“呜，哈，立香。”  
兰陵王Lily看着藤丸立香把玩着自己的胸部，仿佛在对待什么宝物似的。  
“呜！不！”随着一记轻巧的掐弄，兰陵王Lily感觉那处简直爽到了去了。  
身子呼的一下，就被抱到床上，感受到立香在自己身上不停的点火。  
只觉得身体随着那手起起伏伏，先是腰，然后是肚脐。。。。。。  
看着立香对丝袜的着迷，记下，以后可能会用上。  
“长恭是个坏孩子。”坏笑“坏孩子要有惩罚。”  
“呜。”感觉到立香的目光集中到了自己的下体。  
一个不留神就被取下发夹，摘下铃铛，“叮铃”。清脆的声音在my room中回荡。  
立香摇了摇铃铛，是要干什么？  
“立香？”歪头.JPG  
“噗。”  
看着立香将铃铛系在自己命根子上，绳子还卡住了马眼，好难受。  
“立，立香？”这惩罚该不会是？  
另一个铃铛，自己的屁股像小孩一般被捏来捏去，哼╭(╯^╰)╮，讨厌。  
但是身体却很诚实的抖了起来，只好把脸埋进枕头。绝对不能出声，被这个大混蛋笑话。  
呜。他，他亲我屁股。呜，手指，手指进来了。  
“哼，小骚货。”  
坏蛋！哼！不理你了。呜，又进去好多。呜！那里是！  
前面的小铃铛又叮叮当当的响了起来，在这仿佛是代替Lily叫出来一般。  
冰凉的铃铛和火热的肠道所行成的冰火两重天让前面的叮铃声叫的更加欢快。  
哼！坏蛋！瞪他一眼，反而更加兴奋了？  
呜，两腿被打开了。腿间好疼，但是也好舒服，呜。  
呜，啊！绳子解开了！好舒服，啊！  
哼！原谅你了。下一次。。。。。。  
1月1日  
立香终于圣诞毕业了，500池，捂着肝，仿佛身体被掏空。  
回到my room，就看到。。。。。。  
长恭？他怎么在这？  
“立香。”嗯？  
“元旦快乐。”“嗯，长恭，元旦快乐。”但还是有些摸不着头脑。  
仔细一看，嗯？长恭？你是要我爆肝后连肾也不放过吗？  
长恭穿着一件旗袍开衩到后腰，美背翘臀一览无余。那蜜桃似的屁股和手感真的是。。。。。。  
腰上似乎绑着什么，仔细一看似乎是几个跳蛋。  
两条长腿上的黑丝让人只想舔爆，吊袜带将绝对领域的好风光体现出来。  
看着眼前目瞪口呆的立香，兰陵王知道这次的准备没错。  
“立香。这次，我还要。”“咳，长恭，真的，不行。”给我吉尔放个假吧。  
“没关系，这次我吃自助餐。master只要挺起胸膛接受我兰陵王的侍奉就行。”  
兰陵王用筋力B的优势将藤丸立香摁在床上，温柔的在立香耳边私语。  
“呜。”兰陵王这直球宣言实在是让人激动不已，小立香直接起立。  
“立香真是精神呢。”隔着裤子轻点小立香。  
“呵呵。立香，别急。保证让你满意。”  
俯下身来，再一次对着耳朵，轻声笑道。  
接下来，立香感觉到耳蜗被兰陵王细细舔着，那灵蛇从耳蜗到耳廓又滑到了耳垂。特别是耳垂，被重点照顾。舌头和牙齿将耳垂当做果冻一般舔咬着，唇分时似乎都留下了齿痕。  
恋恋不舍的离开耳垂，藤丸立香的脖颈映入眼帘，血管，神经一览无余。要害部位暴露在外，立香似乎有些紧张，一滴汗悄然落下。  
汗珠刚从脖颈处落下，下一秒，就被兰陵王舔去。  
循着脖颈，轻咬喉结，满意的看到立香呼吸一紧。哼，才开始哟。  
接下来是锁骨，近几日立香过于操劳，锁骨窝越来越深，下次拜托卫宫先生教我做几道菜吧。  
再往下，是立香的乳头。  
呼，果然立起来了。  
兰陵王恶劣的手口并用，时不时，亲一下，掐一下，成功让小立香硬的更上一层楼。  
再往下是立香的腹肌，块块分明，腹部几块疤似乎诉说着这位少年御主所经历着常人难以想象的过往。于此，虔诚的亲吻祈祷，并起誓，拼上此身护他周全。  
立香身侧的双手已经紧握成拳，由此可见。少年御主正被这淫糜的一幕幕刺激的根本停不下来。先是耳朵然后是喉结，乳头，腹肌。兰陵王用那绝美的面庞做着淫乱之事，两者的巨大反差足以让人疯狂。  
在藤丸立香还在天人交战之际，兰陵王却没有停下，他从容的打开立香的手掌。  
轻轻舔着手指上的伤口，藤丸立香的手上自来到迦勒底后几乎从未完好过，经常旧伤未好，新伤又来。特别是第六特异点，那次巨大的魔力供给压力使其指尖几乎坏死，养了好久才回复过来。从一众前辈那听说后，兰陵王只觉得心如刀割，仿佛那一幕就在眼前。  
就在这时回过神来的立香看到兰陵王正细腻的舔着自己的手指，敏感的指腹上传来了舌苔粗糙而又湿润的触感。  
“噗哈哈，好痒啊，长恭。”这时候的御主宛如邻家少年般的微笑成功化解了长恭心中的阴霾。  
立香，为了你能够继续微笑下去，无论付出什么我都愿意。  
呼，系在自己腰上的跳蛋从刚开始就以较低的效率跳动着，兰陵王用了极大的毅力控制自己不要将其从后穴挖出。在给立香做前戏时，后面已经起了洪水，淫水随着大腿向下流去，打湿了吊袜带和一小部分丝袜。如今，已经是极限了。  
“哈啊，立香，给我。”迫不及待的拉开最后一层屏障。  
小立香终于见了天日。“呜，立香的肉棒。”迫不及待的含住。  
“呜！”控制不住了。在长恭口中射出了第一发。  
“哈啊。咕”将口中的浊液咽下。“立香，还要。”  
我的天，今天怕是会死在床上吧。  
这么想着，小立香却很诚实的抬了头。  
“哼哼，小立香真可爱。Mua”轻吻龟头。  
完蛋，彻底硬了。  
“呜，立香。”将后穴内的跳蛋取出，跳动的跳蛋取出时刮蹭到了“小栗子”，又迎来了一个小高潮。  
取出跳蛋后，湿淋淋的后穴愈发不满起来，淫液随着小口向下流。长恭身上的旗袍和丝袜早已被汗水和淫液打湿，看起来要多淫乱有多淫乱。  
“呜，立香，吻我”伴随着这强势的直球一击，兰陵王直接往小立香上一坐。  
前后两只嘴都吃到了立香，兰陵王显得餍足极了。  
“呜，舒服。”后穴紧紧咬着小立香，前面小长恭磨蹭在两人的腹肌上。  
“嗯”“呜”兰陵王那柔韧十足的腰肢不停的摆动着，以骑乘的姿势在立香身上驰骋。  
“哟西，哟西。乖孩子。”我好像被当成马了。  
藤丸立香不满的往上一顶，打破了兰陵王的节奏，直接蹭过内壁的一点。  
“呜，哈，立香，不要。”直接高潮迭起，甬道又是一抖，夹得藤丸立香又去了。  
“呼。”“哈啊，立香。”过了好一会儿，两人才缓过神来。  
“立香，你。。。。。。”没错，肾爆掉也无所谓了。  
小立香又立起来了，兰陵王看了看时间，无奈地叹了口气。  
“立香，最后一次哦。”“嗯。”  
这一次，长恭选择用上丝袜。  
精致的双脚包裹在黑色的丝袜里，尼龙的材质，黑的发亮。  
先试探性的用大脚趾碰了碰龟头，然后随着隆起的血管，直达根部囊袋。  
伴随着由浅到深的力度和又慢到块的频率。看着长恭给自己足交，藤丸立香只觉得此生无憾。  
“哈啊！”又一次，白色的浆液射出，在那双黑色丝袜的映衬下显得格外色气。  
“立香，辛苦了。”两人又一次相拥。  
“立香，元旦快乐。”“嗯，长恭，元旦快乐。”  
结束清理后，又是一天的结束，新年到来了。


End file.
